Space technology has been applied to solve many of man's problems; however one of the most basic space technologies (the high velocity of space craft in the vacuum of space) has not been applied generally. The orbital velocities in the vacuum of space, which space craft maintain without substantial energy, can be applied to earth transportation. While space craft travel nearly 20,000 miles per hour, transportation systems on earth are typically designed for travel from nearly 50 to 500 miles per hour. To travel at speeds close to those of space craft near the Earth's surface, near space conditions have to be created for the vehicles. The near absolute vacuum of space is created in vacuum highways.
For a vehicle to reach high speeds, it must levitate inside the vacuum highway so friction does not become a significant force. Options for forces to provide levitation include rocket propulsion, electromagnetic force, and electrostatic force. Electrostatic force is presented in this application because the high voltages necessary for significant electrostatic forces can be maintained in a near absolute vacuum. The rocket propulsion or electromagnetic forces could be applied similarly. Creation of a transportation system with near orbital speeds has the potential to improve commerce and communication among peoples of the earth. The vacuum highway vehicle is an element of that transportation system.